Only War Campaign Notes
Segmentum Pacificus Sector Kebellos Subsector Jandomire Date: 993.M41 ' ' Planetary Data: Planet Name: Ashur Indigenous Population (Pre-Invasion): 9 Billion Indigenous Population (Post-Invasion): Estimated 4 Billion Primary Export: rare earth metals and radioactive materials. Aenonite: a strange material that is used in the construction of many powerful Imperial weapons. Planet Government: Once ruled by the Eustinian family, who had been elected to the Governorship for 10 generations. Once every 10 generations, the great families come together and hold an election, with the smaller houses voting on the 5 great houses. Notable Alliances: Major commercial alliances with the nearby Forge World of Brunde, who first requested the Liberation Fleet. Environment: Temperate World, with large central continent called Dominera dominated by craggy mountains and valleys, dotted with quarries and strip mines. Population centered around the large Hive city called Degra Axile, which prepares the Aenonite and ores for shipment. The rest of the population on the continent is spread throughout the area in small mining settlements. Connected to Dominera by a land bridge in the northeast is Pelas where the richer inhabitants of Asher live. Pelas is about a quarter of the size of Dominera and is more verdant, with volcanic ash from ancient tectonic activities creating high crop yields. A series of eight large fortresses from ancient humanity dot the landscape, surrounded by urban sprawl. Further to the north, in the frigid wastes near the pole is the planet’s capital, Gelidvast. Gelidvast is built on the slopes of the polar mountains, and is part of a massive defense fortress comprising of thousands of anti-orbital lasers and missiles. The final continent is a large mass of islands in the grey seas to the south and east. Called the Lutian islands, they range from a mile across to mini-continents by themselves, including the large jungle mass called Yocanan. These islands are home to many temples of the Emperor, and have always been considered holy sites. As such, they must be cleared one by one and reconsecrated. Concerning the Chaos Incursion:' In 986.M41, shipments of Aenonite to Brunde dropped by 16%. An investigation was launched by the tech-priests and Administratum adepts, escorted by a group of Skitarii and 2 Regiments of nearby Imperial Guard, the Noor Dragoons. The investigation ended abruptly, as Governor Kaspar Eustinian set the PDF on the guardsmen. Outnumbered almost 10 to 1, the guardsmen held the enemy back as best they could as the tech-priests and adepts fled back to space. Using powerful weaponry not previously made on Ashur, the traitor PDF quickly overwhelmed the guardsmen, supplemented by masses of mutants and cultists in heavy steel armor. It was quickly apparent that the Ruinous Powers had made their presence known on Ashur, as the last communications from the Noor Dragoons consisted only of gibbering pleas for help, quickly silenced by shrieking daemons and the howl of bolterfire. An astropathic message was quickly sent to Segmentum Command for a Liberation Fleet, as Aenonite was vital for some of the Mechanicus’ more esoteric weaponry. Seven years later, the first ships finally arrived in orbit. '''Imperial Order of Battle':' 4 Regiments of Cadian Shock Troopers: 200,000 15 Regiments of Noor Foot: 750,000 3 Companies of Kasrkin: 520 20 Regiments of Death Korps of Krieg: 4,000,000 2 Regiments of Krieg Fallschirmjager: 35,000 1 Regiment of Elysian Drop Troops: 5,000 2 Regiments of Catachan Jungle Fighters: 8,000 10 Regiments of Valhallan Ice Warriors: 350,000 2 Regiments of Vostroyan Firstborn: 12,000 2 Regiments of Armageddon Steel Legion: 18,000 4 Regiments of Urdeshi Fusiliers: 40,000 3 Regiments of Tallarn Desert Raiders: 12,000 50 Regiments of Iplis Penal Legionnaires: 5,000,000 25 Regiments of Qalan Line Troops: 2,500,000 3 Regiments of Valkan Super-Heavy Armor: 3,000 Legio Spina: 10 Warhound Titans, 5 Reaver Titans, 3 Warlord Titans Oberon-class Battleship ''Presence of Will 4 Imperial Cruisers Numerous destroyers, frigates and escorts REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED Total Imperial Forces: 12,933,520''' Chaos Order of Battle: Ashur Traitor PDF: Estimated 100,000,000 Ashur Mutant Population: Estimated 850,000,000 Ashur Renegade Militia: Number unknown Offworld Heretics: Number unknown REDACTED Total Chaos Forces: '''Tentatively 950,000,000, maximum number unknown '''Primary Objectives: 1. Ensure the transportation of Aenonite continues. 2. Bring the Hammer of the Emperor to the Eustinian family. 3. Purge all heretics from the surface of Ashur. 4. Kill the mutant. Strategic Objectives: 1. Capture Degra Axile and its mining centers. 2. Capture and cleans the fortress cities of Pelas. 3. Capture Gelidvast. 4. Reconsecrate the temples of the Lutian Islands and Yocanan. Dramatis Personae Imperia: Lord General Oscar Bredlow: Lord General Bredlow is the commanding officer of the 96th Cadian Infantry, and holds the overall command of the Ashur Campaign. He has commanded his Regiment for over 40 years, and led two other planetary campaigns in the past. He is highly experienced, and is known to visit warzones where other Generals dare not. Marshal Heinrich von Klien: Commanding officer of the 781st Death Korps of Krieg, and second in command of the Ashur Campaign, and General of the Dominera Front. He is known for his devotion to the Emperor, and his willingness to spend Kriegan lives to accomplish critical objectives. He is quite popular among the General staff for being more talkative than most krieg. Upon the urging of Colonel Raska, von Klien adopted a name to replace his serial number. He is also known for his cautious use of recon and drop troops, using greater mobility as a means to bring the Death Korps down on the enemy all the harder. Cardinal Palatine Perghalas Vasmir Selecus: Representative of the Adeptus Ministorum, and one of the highest ranking priests in the Segmentum Pacificus. Cardinal Selecus is one of the primary overseers of the Prison World Iplis, which houses billions of criminals on a planet that can only sustain about 500,000,000. Though it is cruel, Iplis’ soldiers are hardened and fearless, and Selecus is eager to send them to die on countless worlds. He is a firebrand preacher and a powerful combatant, who has fought from the front of countless battlefields, wielding his massive staff and inferno pistol to deadly effect. Colonel Alexander Raska: Commanding officer of the 100th Valhallan Infantry and of the Pelas front. General Raska is terse and stoic when in combat, but with his men he is known as a troublemaker and a joker. He makes light of tough situations, and is quick to support his own men on the front. This is his first time commanding more than one Regiment, much less the entire front of a campaign, so his skills are sure to be tested. General Ashley “Steel-Eye” Hunter: Commanding officer of the 391st Catachan Jungle Fighters, and commander of the Lutian front. “Steel-Eye” Hunter has never been seen with his troops, and is considered a figure of mystery even within his unit, nicknamed the Coiling Cobras. Reports are often handed down from his second-in-command, Jon “RoughBack” Woods. Despite never showing himself to his troops, the rumors about Hunter abound. It’s said that he killed a Tau battlesuit with just his Fang knife on Dymera, and that the heretics of Lominus surrendered the day after he made planetfall. Inside the 8th Battalion: Lieutenant Colonel Markos Jellar: Commanding Officer of the 8th Battalion Captain Mariya Malak: Captain of Bravo Company Lieutenant Josaiah Dustin: Commander of Bravo Company's 3rd Platoon. Company Commissar Ness Andromeda: Bravo Company's Commissar. Dramatis Personae Chaotica: Governor Kaspar Eustinian: 538th Head of the Eustinian family, and the Imperial Governor of Ashur before betraying the Emperor of Mankind. While it is unknown if he is still alive, his name is listed regardless. Eustinian is a competent administrator an excellent politician, but less than adept at leading forces. One must hope that his ego has blinded him, and he will personally lead his armies against the Imperial Guard liberation force. High Lord General Desmus Greer: Commander-In-Chief of the Ashur PDF, and the head of House Eustinian’s private army. Little is known about General Greer, but as many PDF commanders are known to be, he is most likely an ego driven alcoholic with little regard for the lives of his men. Let us hope the powers that have corrupted him have made him even more foolish. REDACTED